


ryukoku rainy blues

by thunderylee



Category: Orthros no Inu
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryosuke feels drawn to Ryuzaki.





	ryukoku rainy blues

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. spoilers for the drama.

It feels strangely familiar, being with him. It’s probably why he lets the older man patronize him like that, those smooth words that spew hate and manipulation, penetrating his mind like he’s penetrating his body and Ryosuke can’t decide which is worse, even when he’s getting them both simultaneously.

The rain is cold and the roof is open, public and private at the same time, no one and everyone to share his shame. Down below the figures scurry across the street like ants, blurring as Ryosuke’s vision distorts from Ryuzaki’s deep voice growing in his ear.

“How far are you going to let me go?” Ryuzaki asks, using that tone that implies he already knows the answer, maybe even deciding it himself.

Ryosuke’s been with boys and girls but it’s never been like this, he’s never lost control completely or felt this compelled to give in, fall under whatever spell Ryuzaki is putting on him. Ryuzaki is magical but so is Ryosuke, their union shining in the distance like the light at the end of the long tunnel of salvation, the reward for his cooperation.

Right now, Ryosuke feels like Ryuzaki can make it all better, more than just healing with a touch, saving him from himself.

“Sensei,” Ryuzaki murmurs, and it sounds like pure sex dripping from that voice. “You’re not fighting me at all.”

“Do you want me to?” Ryosuke asks plainly, his words only shaking a little. His fists tighten on the railing and he squeezes his eyes shut, biting back a moan as Ryuzaki’s long fingers slip under his soaked shirt to trail along his hipbone.

“I didn’t think it would be this easy, is all.” Ryuzaki drags a sharp nail roughly along Ryosuke’s abdomen and pauses to let the younger man’s breath hitch. “I didn’t think _you_ would be this easy.”

The words sting just like the others and Ryosuke squashes the urge to lash out, to get defensive. He’s right anyway, Ryosuke can’t hide the way his body quivers under Ryuzaki’s touch or the faint mewls that escape from his mouth despite his best intentions.

Right now, he wants him. This complicated stranger with God’s hand, the pretty face with the bad attitude, the angel with a devil’s brain. Ryosuke doesn’t know whether Ryuzaki’s touch is genetically programmed to feel better or if it’s just him, his skin more sensitive than ever before to Ryuzaki’s fingers at his waist and hot breath on his ear.

Ryuzaki moves behind him, pressing him against the railing, and Ryosuke’s eyes roll back into his head at the way he wants to fall apart. His body automatically rocks back against Ryuzaki’s hard flesh that wedges between his cheeks, the drenched material of their pants creating unnecessary friction that has Ryuzaki groaning in surprise and sending a shiver down Ryosuke’s spine, thoughts of being filled by him _completely_ taking over his mind.

Ryosuke isn’t entirely sure that these thoughts are his own, but he’s too far gone to fight it. His knuckles are turning white from how hard he’s gripping onto the rail, his hips bucking forward against nothing as Ryuzaki’s fingers tease just below the waistband of his pants, the gap created by Ryosuke’s sucked-in stomach. Ryuzaki isn’t moving at all, in complete contrast to how Ryosuke can’t _stop_ moving and this is backwards, Ryosuke’s face burns at how _he’s_ the one who’s practically begging with his body while Ryuzaki remains still.

Then hands clamp down on his hips, effectively halting him and drawing out a shrill whine as Ryosuke leans his head back and feels the angry rain pelt his face. A nose brushes the back of his jaw and lips drag lazily against his skin, gently embracing him from behind and kissing his neck so slowly that it feels comforting, protective.

Ryuzaki’s not going to hurt him, not like this.

“You’ve become a beautiful person, Sensei,” Ryuzaki’s mumbling into his neck, quick fingers unfastening Ryosuke’s belt buckle and Ryosuke exhales with relief. “So innocent, so trusting. So much faith in humanity and the good of people.”

The wording strikes Ryosuke as odd, ‘becoming’ instead of just being, but he ignores it in favor of his pants falling to the floor with the button and zipper still closed. His boxer-briefs are skimpy and may as well not be there, especially with the way Ryuzaki thumbs the waistband and slides them down his legs with no hesitation.

It’s cold, so cold, but Ryuzaki’s fingers on the backs of his thighs are like fire as he urges them apart and takes a palm-full of Ryosuke’s ass in hand. Ryosuke thinks he’s going to get spanked and prepares himself for it, kind of hopes for it and doesn’t even bother to hide his disappointment when Ryuzaki’s hands disappear and don’t reconnect harshly.

“Ryuzaki,” he pleads, the name foreign on his lips like he should be calling him something else, something he doesn’t understand. “I could kill you right now, you know.”

“You could,” Ryuzaki replies, his voice laced with amusement as he pries Ryosuke’s hands off of the railing, finger by finger, then lifts the heavy, wet shirt over his head. “But you won’t.”

“I’ll kill you,” Ryosuke says easily, the words becoming more natural than they should be. “… if you stop.”

A chuckle sounds as Ryuzaki’s touch returns, skin to skin with the raindrops streaming down. Ryosuke feels like they could sizzle with how hot he is, how ready he is to give himself up like this. His abandoned erection juts out from between the rails and he wonders if anyone can see it, if they look up and just see something long and thin sticking out of the roof and wonder what it is.

The thought turns him on even more and he twists his body to face Ryuzaki, seeing the passion in his eyes and something profound that he can’t describe as the latter lifts one of Ryosuke’s legs and pushes a slick finger into him. It’s rough and dirty and Ryuzaki’s eyes lock with his the entire time, daring him to look away when all he wants to do is lean forward and give in.

“I thought you’d be better than this,” Ryuzaki spits, wedging in another finger and crooking them to prod against something that has Ryosuke ready to scream.

Before he can even open his lips, though, Ryuzaki steals his breath with a harsh kiss. Ryosuke doesn’t actually think it can be classified as a kiss, with the bruising way Ryuzaki fuses their mouths together and demands entrance, which Ryosuke thoughtlessly allows and even finds Ryuzaki’s tongue first.

Ryosuke’s body is rocking against Ryuzaki’s intrusion, too much and not enough at the same time, and it’s not until Ryosuke lets a whine slip that Ryuzaki yanks out his fingers, secures his hands firmly on Ryosuke’s hips, and presses the head of his cock between his legs.

“Ryuzaki,” Ryosuke sputters one last time, the name still tasting wrong on his tongue. “Do it.”

Ryuzaki bites on his lower lip as he enters him, pulling Ryosuke down at the same time and burying himself in one thrust. Ryosuke wants to cry out but can’t find his voice, silently leaning his head back against Ryuzaki’s shoulder with his mouth parted as he continues to hold onto the railing. Water flies from his hair with each snap of Ryuzaki’s hips, rocking Ryosuke’s entire body against the grain.

The raindrops increase, tiny pricks of contact that feel like thousands of tiny fingers teasing him, over his nipples and around his cock, making him harder and more frustrated. He lets out a harsh breath and something like a scoff sounds from Ryuzaki; Ryosuke swears to himself that he’ll reach behind him and kill the other dead if Ryuzaki doesn’t touch him soon, put that giving hand to use in addition to the cock that pounds inside him.

Then fingers rub at the tip and this time Ryosuke can moan freely, the high pitch cutting shamelessly through the raging storm and further shaking his body. He feels teeth on his neck and it intensifies his arousal, being marked like he is a possession, desperately pushing through the thumb and forefinger that aren’t even making a proper circle for him to fuck.

“ _You_ ,” Ryosuke hisses gruffly, his voice in complete contrast to the notes he was practically singing just now. “Fucking, come on.”

Ryuzaki chuckles again, vibrating against Ryosuke’s pulse point and it’s almost as good as if they were against his cock, which twitches at the tiny amount of pressure it’s allowed by Ryuzaki’s toying fingers. Ryosuke feels the other start to pant against his neck and wonders if this is it, Ryuzaki is going to come without him and leave him to his own devices not unlike their first meeting, only this time he has the added effect of being wet and naked.

He starts to open his mouth again, to beg, to plead, but four fingers and a thumb coil tightly around his length and all that comes out is a shrill noise, one that has Ryuzaki fucking him harder through the resistance caused by Ryosuke’s impending orgasm. Ryosuke can do nothing but stay where he is, crushed between the railing and Ryuzaki’s hard body, his head bobbing on Ryuzaki’s bony shoulder as the rain pounds against his face and his balls draw up from where they bounce freely between his spread legs.

Ryuzaki strokes him harder and it’s like an explosion, lights flashing behind his eyes in time with the lightning that crashes in the sky and the electricity that seems to surge through his body with the force of his release. A deep groan from somewhere faraway, a hard squeeze of his hip that’s almost painful enough to jerk him back to reality as Ryuzaki lets go, pulsing inside him and sinking his teeth into the back of Ryosuke’s neck in a way that can only be described as affectionate.

It feels like he’s flying and for a minute he thinks that bastard pushed him over the edge, at least until his knees make contact with the hard ground and Ryuzaki’s arms are around him once again. He feels the goosebumps from the other’s post-coital chill and it makes him feel used, ultimately cold and lonely in the presence of someone else, the man who doesn’t have to leave in order to abandon him.

Then he feels a warmth and notices Ryuzaki’s hand glowing on his hip, curing the bruises and easing the pain between his legs as well as lifting the bite on his neck despite him still being able to feel it. It’s in that moment that he ponders Ryuzaki’s obsession with him, whether it goes beyond their powers and the inevitable prophecy of Ryukoku.

He doesn’t know what the future will bring, but right now, in the arms of this man with God’s hand, he feels safe.

Unconditionally.


End file.
